The formation of integral handles onto molded articles is highly desirable and the art contains a number of attempts to solve the inherent problems posed by such handles, some more successful than others. An integrally molded handle is generally less expensive to manufacture and more sustainable compared to, for example a clip-on handle. A number of approaches to generate such handles have been disclosed, the most successful being the generation of opposing depressions or cavities in the body of the articles to form the structural basis of the handle. The depressions can either then be welded together and the central section, encompassed by the weld, can be removed such as to form a completely open space through which the fingers and/or thumb can be inserted (a “through” handle), or, alternatively, left to simply form a grip (a “non-through” handle).
A number of studies have been done on improving the ergonomics of integral handles. In particular, to generate integral handles having ergonomic designs comparable to those of “through” handles, without having the costly manufacturing step of removing the weld and other drawbacks, such as material costs and the logistical costs associated with transporting articles comprising such “through” handles.
One approach has been to essentially remove the surface of the handle which normally would come into contact with the user's palm of the hand, such to generate two hooks opposite and spaced apart from each other. The user, would therefore grip the upper hook with his/her thumb and index fingers, and the lower hook with the little finger. An example of such approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,827. Disadvantages of such approach will be apparent to a person skilled in the art, indeed, not only does this configuration provide excess strain to the user's wrist and discomfort to the user's fingers, that will bear the whole weight of the article, but also production line disadvantages whereby multiple bottles could hook with each other with the need of some kind of intervention to separate them.
A more successful approach has been to generate a “non-through” handle via a process that comprises a deformation step wherein inwardly moving plugs generate depressions in the container body to form the integral handle. Two opposite and spaced apart recessed regions are generated to accommodate a user's fingers. An example of such an approach is illustrated in WO2006/084214. This approach, although providing advantages towards manufacturing and logistical costs, still lack the required ergonomics.
An attempt to solve such problem, has been to adapt the abovementioned processes in order to generate a “non-through” handle having a predetermined grip design, with particular focus on the grip perimeter of the holding means. An example of such approach is illustrated in EP2103413. However, there still remains a need for articles having “non-through” handles with optimized ergonomics in order to achieve the comfort of a “through” handle whilst attaining the many advantages of a “non-through” handle.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an article comprising an ergonomic “non-through” handle having the grip advantages of a “through” handle. In particular, an integral handle that allows the user to comfortably pick up the article with at least the thumb and index fingers and subsequently transition to a full grip position without changing position of the fingers used in the pick-up motion and without creating uncomfortable pressure points onto the user's hand.
It is a further objective of the present invention to achieve such transition and still permit rotation of the article upon dispensing of the content whilst limiting strain onto the user's hand and wrist.